Tigress
Artemis is the protégé of Green Arrow, and the sixth member of Young Justice. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although Red Arrow revealed that this is a lie. Although her background is unknown, she appears to have some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly the assassin Cheshire. Personality Artemis for the most part seems to be a very passionate and opinionated woman. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she seems to be constantly on the defensive and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She has a bit of a temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her, and doesn't mind confronting said people. She is rather confident in her abilities. Even when she was treated as something like an outsider by the team, she performed well on their mission. It seems that she is also flirtatious. On her first mission, she made a forward comment about Superboy, even though she was well aware that everyone else could hear her thoughts at the time. Later, Miss Martian berated her for embarrassing him. Artemis is a tough girl, and challenges everyone. When questioned about this, she answered, "Where I come from, that's how you survive." However, this does not seem to indicate that she is unapproachable. After their first mission, she seems to have relaxed considerably with the rest of her team, able to joke freely with Miss Martian. She does seems to have an odd love/hate or brother/sister relationship with Kid Flash that manifests itself by her constantly needling him, and him doing the same to her. They argue constantly, and rarely seem to see eye to eye. Characteristics Artemis is a Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). Ask Greg question #12838. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She often keeps her hair tied back, both in uniform and civilian garb. She wears a green mask, green top and green pants. She carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. History While combating the robotic villain Amazo at a Gotham City High School, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash were aided by a mysterious archer, who distracted the robot. Later, Robin accused the Justice League, and Green Arrow in particular of "babysitting" the group. However, Green Arrow showed that the shape of his arrowheads do not match those Robin found, indicating a different archer was involved. The team assumed it to be Speedy, though in fact it was Artemis (as later determined by Robin). Artemis was brought to the Cave at Mount Justice by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of Young Justice. She did not make a good first impression on Kid Flash, who repeatedly asked who she was, and who subsequently blamed her for taking Red Arrow's position on the team (despite Red Arrow having already decided not to join up). Her first mission as part of the team was protecting Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, most notably Cheshire. Whilst protecting Dr. Roquette, Artemis was attacked by Cheshire, who made an attempt to escape from her. Artemis gave chase and in the process, Cheshire's mask fell off. Artemis had the perfect opportunity to capture the assassin, but once she saw Cheshire's face and recognized her, Cheshire threatened to reveal Artemis' secret to her teammates, so Artemis let her go. For this reason it is apparent that they share a connection. After returning to Gotham City later that night (teleporting into a phone box), Artemis heard someone watching her from the shadows, and ordered them to "come into the light". After stepping forward, the watcher was revealed to be Red Arrow, who said he knew Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, and warned her not to hurt his friends. Powers and abilities Artemis is a natural teenage human girl, and thus has no superhuman abilities. Weisman, Greg (2010-10-29). Ask Greg question #12630. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). Ask Greg question #12734. Retrieved 2010-12-9. However, she had been trained by Green Arrow and possibly other mentors making her an impressive combatants. So far she had demonstrated the following: *'Above Average Human Conditioning: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feets for a human of her age. **'Speed': Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. **'Endurance': Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. **'Agility': Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. **'Strength:' Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her, such as Aqualad. *'Stealth': Artemis has demonstrated some level of stealth, capable of of helping Young Justice against Amazo without them seeing her. *'Marksmanship: '''Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a cross bow. *'Hunting: 'Artemis is capable of hunting down opponent who attempt to evade capture. Equipment Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow and Red Arrow, who use recurve bows). Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow - Artemis' are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she presumably has various trick arrows that she can use. The only types that has been shown so far are arrows that explode shortly after striking a target, and an arrow that releases a knock-out gas shortly after striking a target. She also uses a crossbow, for example when dressed in civilian clothes. Production background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series ''Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-2-2). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King) are two different characters, and that Arrowette does exist in the Young Justice universe. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her."Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). Ask Greg question #12350. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis' first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the niece of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis' first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's niece, but that this is a cover story she tells to the rest of the Young Justice team. Relationships Green Arrow Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Despite her short time apparently working with Green Arrow, he seems to feel that Artemis is ready to work as a member of the Young Justice team. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although this is in fact a lie. Red Arrow Artemis replaced Red Arrow (aka Speedy) as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow derisively asked Green Arrow whether she could even use the bow, and she responded, "Yes, she can." Red Arrow immediately knew that Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, as she and Green Arrow claimed, and later confronted her about this. He said that he would not reveal her secret, since he assumed Green Arrow and Batman had a reason for the lie, but he threatened her not to hurt his friends. Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. She was amused by his clumsy behavior (he arrived at Mount Justice in swim-wear and immediately tripped over) and sarcastically asked what his powers were. Kid Flash was annoyed by the way she joined the team despite his never having heard of her, then angry when he perceived that she was taking Red Arrow's place. During their first mission, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly. In the end, when Aqualad acknowledged that they had succeeded in their mission largely due to her help, Kid Flash grudgingly welcomed Artemis to the team. While talking with Artemis in a later point, Miss Martian said that Artemis and Wally would make a cute couple, saying that Artemis is full of passion. Artemis replied that Wally was full of "it". Wally was shown to find it easier to talk to Artemis, happily explaining his scepticism of magic to her, and they have similar views of science. However, when Kid Flash pretended to believe in magic in order to impress Miss Martian, Artemis was quick to call him out on it, especially when it put the team in danger. After Wally put on the Helmet of Fate and became possessed by Nabu, Artemis expressed surprise that he still refused to believe in magic, calling him a geek. This made Wally recall advice he had been given by Kent Nelson to "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." Nevertheless, Kid Flash continues to pursue Miss Martian. Miss Martian The two didn't seem to get along in the beginning because of Artemis indicating interest in Superboy. Still, Miss Martian was the first to stand up for Artemis, when Kid Flash accused her of failing at guard duty during their first mission, and later welcomed Artemis warmly to the team afterwards, stating that she always wanted a sister on Earth, announcing she has 12 on Mars. Later, while chatting in the Cave, they discussed boys and laughed together. Artemis suggested that Miss Martian should date Aqualad, and Miss Martian said Artemis should date Kid Flash (in both cases, this would leave the other free to pursue Superboy). Superboy Artemis seemed to have an attraction for Superboy. She had an appreciative thought about his appearance while on her first mission with Young Justice, well aware that she was connected to Superboy and all other members of the team through Miss Martian's telepathy. Cheshire Artemis did not initially recognize Cheshire while she was wearing her mask. However, when Artemis saw Cheshire's face, Artemis recognized her immediately. Cheshire appears to know much about Artemis as well. She blackmailed Artemis into letting her go by threatening to reveal Artemis' history to Young Justice if she was taken in. Appearances Trivia *Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. *Artemis is the only other non metahuman on the team aside from Robin. References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Young Justice